Dresses and Proms
by BTR Earth-Bender
Summary: The PalmWoods Prom is coming and the boys have to find what to wear. Sorry stupid summary I know, but please Read&Review! Also corrections are very appreciated! Cargan/Kames established.


Hello, this is just another one-shot for Cargan/Kames, also established. Has Transgenderism, so don't like, you can just not read at all, okay?

Also I own nothing in this and my other fanfic, if I did; this would happen every episode. Read/review please!

* * *

"So, the Palmwoods Prom is coming up." James randomly blurts out to the residents seated at the table for breakfast. Kendall who was seated next to him, perked his head up in interest. Wanting to hear what his boyfriend had to say.

"So Kenny, will go to prom with me?" James asks in the most mundane tone possible. "No." "What?! But I thought you would want to go with me?" James asks astonished. "Yah, but I don't think anyone would like the way I look." Kendall said, head down. That was the signal for James to stop talking about it, but he want to know why Kendall was being self-conscious. He was the most beautiful person James ever laid eyes on, how could he not see this?

"So," Logan begins. "Yes! yes yes yes!" Carlos yells across the table, running around it and giving Logan a big, wet kiss on the cheek. "I will go to the prom with you." Carlos sighs. "Okay, well my jobs done." Logan says standing up walking to his and Carlos' room to get ready for the day.

As, everyone copies Logan; James can't help but think about why Kendall had said that about himself, his poor baby boy. He vows that he will find out what's wrong with his baby.

* * *

"Hey Jo, do you know how Kendall gets self-conscious?" James asks Jo at the pool. "No, well, there was this one thing while we were dating." Jo says, bushing. "What is it? What is it!" James shouts, "Well, when we would be in the bedroom. He (sigh) he would put on a dress and pretend to be a princess." Jo states. While James blushes at the thought of Kendall Knight, The brave, strong, courageous blonde boy who got him here in the first place by defending him; wearing a dress (A/N not to be offensive to women or anyone with a vagina) and being a princess.

"Wow, okay." Was all he could say as he walked away, leaving a confused Jo behind.

* * *

"Hey Carlos! We heard someone needs prom date clothes!" Camille shouts as she enters the apartment with Katie, Stephanie and Dak in tow. "What? Oh no. I don't need special clothes for a prom date." Carlos says as he comes out of the bedroom or as he likes to call it "His and Logan's love nest".

"Oh yes you do! Logan needs to see some skin!" She argued. "Well I think my Logie-Bear is better than that! He doesn't need my goodies shown to love me." He demands proudly. Proud that his Logie hasn't succumbed to the ideologies of Hollywood.

Katie buts in, "Okay than what will you wear?" she asks. Kind of sad she couldn't see Carlos in a tux.

"I can't tell you yet, now go away!" He yells as he walks into his room.

* * *

James walked into the Lobby, determined to find and talk to his boyfriend about this with a psychologist. (Logan dressed in a turtleneck)

"Oh, hi Jamie and Logan?" Kendall asks confused about why Logan is in a turtleneck. "Don't ask." The pale boy moans out, it is hot in that stupid thing! "Kendall we are here to talk to you about your...outfit in the bedroom, Jo told me."

As James said this, Kendall paled. "What?! I have no idea what you are talking about! What dress? I mean.. DAMMIT!" Kendall screams and plops onto a chair, tears in his eyes. "Kendall, we want to help you get through this and we can only do that if you tell us about about why you want this." Logan explains and Kendall thinks back to the day this all started.

(Flashback)

As sixteen year old Kendall Knight was walking down the street, on his way to meet his best friends and boyfriend at school to mess with the girls field hockey team. As he walked by the local bridal shop, he stopped, and stared at a stunning white, flowing, big, magnificent wedding dress in the window. To any teenage boy, they would see a dress, but to Kendall; he saw himself wearing it while walking down the isle to his soulmate.

He thought it would look beautiful around him, the silk smooth on his skin, making him feel like the most gorgeous princess in all the land. Even though he had to be the man of the house since his father left, he still wanted to be loved and spoiled and feel like a pretty princess.

"Hey, kid get outa here!" The store clerk shouted, Kendall coming out of his daze and moving forward, frowning with the notion that he will never be able to do that.

(Flashback over)

"Then that was it." Kendall finished the story, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he realised he will never be that beautiful, ever. "Oh Kendall." James said and held his baby close to him, as Logan got a thought in his smart nogin.

* * *

The night of the Prom was ecstatic as everyone got ready. While Logan waited downstairs, Carlos saw him before sliding down Swirlly. As Logan looked up, he was meet with an astounding site,

Carlos was in purple converses, blue socks and a silk purple high waisted dress with a corset around his middle and a bow on it. He was smiling shyly at Logan for a good minute before Logan came over. Wrapping an arm around his waist he kissed Carlos with love and adoration in his eyes.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Carlos asked. Logan only nods saying, "Baby, I love it. You're so beautiful." And with that, Logan takes his cute date down to the Prom.

* * *

"Logan what is your plan?" James whispers to the smart boy, nervous of what Logan did to Kendall. He hasn't come out of his room all day. "Just wait." Logan scolded while going to dance with Carlos. Right on queue, the blonde barges in; only in a white and pink party dress and heels. "JAMES, WHY DO I ONLY HAVE A DRESS TO WEAR!" Kendal shouts. As James eyes Logan he says "Because, because I thought a her royal magesty would want a matching dress for the ball," He wings it, bending down to kiss Kendall's knuckles. "W-What." Kendall stutters out. "What? Does the princess not love the dress?" He smirks, knowing he got to him when Kendall started to smile; tears of joy in his eyes. "Oh, James, i feel so pretty right now, thank you thank! I love you." He yells smashing their lips together.

"Is my princess feeling happy?" James asks. Kendall only nods, bending down again, James whispers "Good, because you will always be beautiful Kendall Knight, don't you ever forget that."


End file.
